


Dead

by m3lanie



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alpha Wade, Andrew garfield as spiderman, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, But idk who yet, Cheating, Cheating wade, College Student Peter, Established Relationship, Eventually a happy ending, F/M, Faithful peter, Gay, Harry and peter implied relationship, Hurt Peter, Insane Wade, Jealous Wade, Kinda, Light Smut, M/M, Mad wade, Mild Smut, Minor Violence, Not sorry wade, OFC - Freeform, Older Wade, Oneshot, Peter wants to break up, Sad Ending, Sad Peter, Sharing a Bed, Swtiched, Tom Holland Spiderman, Undecided Relationship(s), Vanessa gets preggers, Wade Has Issues, Wade doesn't have scars, Wade fucks a girl, Wade is Being an Asshole, Wade is a hoe, Wade is bisexual, Wade needs to stop, Wade wont let him, Young Peter, crying Peter, did I mention?, love child, possessive wade, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3lanie/pseuds/m3lanie
Summary: Wade is a beautiful hoe and Peter is collateral damage.





	1. Just. Die.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic I wanna first thank my beta BlackWidow622(Love you) for helping and giving me your input. I wouldn't have had the motivation to finish this or post it. I hope you like it. This fic was also inspired by Madison Beer's song Dead so please go hear it

It had started like any other day.  
Sunlight showering his face, his chest going up and down drawing in and out breaths. I had put a rough hand on his cheek and automatically he leaned into it. 

He smiled and his eyes fluttered open, gifting me with those brown eyes as the sun showers over them. He whispers a good morning and all I do is smile. He has to leave to school in about 30mins. 

In result, he turns over and swings his legs over the bed yawning. Without words he gets up and goes into the bathroom. 

I quickly get my phone from the bedside table checking from notifications. 

Vanessa 8:09am  
come over when he leaves. 

I huffed and sent a quick ‘ok' setting my phone back on the table. 

I know. I know better. I have the most beautiful boyfriend who is kind, supportive, and memorizing. 

I can't help if I'm a dog. 

I also get up and head to the restroom hearing the shower. I turned the knob and was greeted by hot air and the sound of water. 

I removed my shirt and underwear and pulled aside the shower curtain. He was startled but then greeted me with a small smile. I fully got in facing my back to him. I ran my hands over my face feeling the warm water run down my face. I felt soft hands tread upon my lower back rising up and up. I leaned into his touch and slowly put my head back on his shoulder behind me. 

“I love you” he said while putting his thin arms around my shoulders. 

I smiled and decided it was enough and he needed to hurry or he will be late. So I got out removing his hands from my shoulders grabbing a towel. I quickly dried myself and went out into our bedroom. I went to our dresser and I changed into a simple gray t shirt and blue jeans. I was on our bed putting my shoes on when he came out. 

He gave me a side glance knowingly. 

“When will you be back?” He asks getting dressed himself. 

I didn't answer and he didn't press. He left before me with just a simple kiss on the cheek and no words. 

I sat there on the side of the bed looking straight at the brown wall of our bedroom. Of course he knew. How could anyone keep anything from spiderman. When he found out he subtly brought it up. 

“How is Vanessa?” He asked one evening. 

I gazed at him with widen eyes.  
“What do you mean?” I said in a rush.

“I know you've been fucking her.” He stated looking away from me. 

“Look, it doesn't mean anything.” I said trying to seem like I'm not the bad guy.

“Doesn't mean anything?” He scoffed “,so if go and kiss Harry and I can say it doesn't mean anything?” He asked smirking. 

I felt rage and jealousy rise and my face might have gotten heated. “No!” I yelled. “And if I find out y'all two did anything I will-” Peter cut me off. 

“Shut up wade!” He screamed. “You're a cheater.” He stated. He looked at me disgusted 

I averted my gaze and shrugged. 

“I want to break up.” he said deflated. 

Now at this point I was mad, my baby boy wanting to leave me?  
“You will do no such thing.” I stated firmly.  
“I give you everything! Why can't you be happy?!” I asked furiously.

“I rather be homeless then live with a liar and a cheater!” He screamed at me. “And I always have Harry.” He finished. He then proceeded to our bedroom getting a large backpack from the closet and started stuffing his things in. 

“You are not going to Harry's.” I ordered. Peter didn't say anything just continued packing. To get his attention I went up to him grabbing his wrist hard. 

“You.are.not.leaving.” I gritted out. He started shoving me away for me to let go of his wrist but only made me grip harder. 

“Stop Wade!” He pleaded “you're hurting me.” He said his eyes threatening with tears. “Why do you always hurt me?” He said looking at me with so much sadness and hate. I froze and the sound of my heart pounding was the only sound I could hear. 

I stepped away letting go of him and he dropped his backpack sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. 

I go over to where he was sitting next to him putting my arms around him.  
“Baby boy, she doesn't mean anything. I only love you.” I soothed. 

He then leaned into my hug making me smile. After that conversation, things were normal. 

 

After I drowned in my pity party and huffed and sent a quick text to V saying something like ‘coming’. 

When I left our house I had arrived to Vanessa’s where she opened the door and kissed me swiftly. 

“I missed you baby!” She exclaimed. 

I only nodded and swiftly kissed her again softly pushing her into the house closing the door shutting it. She immediately took off her crimson blouse revealing her dark red bra. Then she grabbed my face pulling me into another rushed kissed. She got me from my collar pulled me to a small table near the side of the door. She hopped on the table and brought me in wrapping her legs around my waist, hastily taking my shirt off. 

“When can we be together?” She asked in between kisses. 

Oh. That's right. Vanessa, she wanted me to leave him. 

I ignored the question and hastily ripped her bra off throwing it on the floor. She giggled and proceeded to take her skirt off to which she had no panites on. 

After my visit, I stepped out of the dreaded house and looked at my phone.

Peter 12:53pm

we need more milk.

I huffed and sent a quick text telling him ‘I'll get some’. Down the street was a small convenient store with big green and purple letters ‘Sal’s tienda' 

I opened the door and a ding rang. I walked over the to the coolers and grabbed a gallon of milk. Then I spotted a young man, similar to Peter. Tall, pale, dark hair. 

He was two freezers down from me grabbing a Snapple juice. I purposely walked into him making the young boy drop his juice making the glass break. He gasped and looked at me. 

I swiftly put my hand on his forearm feeling how warm and soft he was. 

“Forgive me. I'll pay.” I stated, looking him in the eyes and seductively licked my lips. 

“You remind me of a rose. An absolute rose.” I said softly, remembering I had said the same words to Peter in the beginning. The way I spoke in that moment surprised me. My voice filled with ecstasy and desire. I wanted to take this man right here and there.

The young boy took a hint and smirked. He has the same smile. “Shall we take this outside?” the boy suggested. 

I smiled and nodded. I went to pay for the milk and the boy's juice. 

When we arrived outside he took my hand and led me behind the store near a dumpster. 

He automatically started unbuttoning his jeans while I took his lips in mine. I placed my hand on the back of his neck hastily kissing him. His lips weren't like Peter’s but he'll do. I then went down to his bare neck then to his exposed member. I got on my knees and took him in my mouth sucking. All the while I did this, him having his head back reminded me of Peter. His neck, his hair, his body. I sucked even harder wanting to please this man. He would moan and groan. And then, there was a big bang on the dumpster we were on. I looked up and saw him. He was in suit and he was looking down on me. 

The young boy pulled away from me buttoning up his jeans staring at the beautifully shaped Spider-man. 

I stayed calm and wiped my mouth looking at him.

Peter then came down from the dumpster standing in front of me. I took in a breath. 

“Thanks for getting the milk.” He said simply. He went to where the milk was near the wall swiftly picking it up and webbing up a building leaving. I glanced at the young man and gave him a shrug. 

“You should probably leave.” I suggested. Right now, I feel like a deer in headlights. I feel exposed and of course I know what I do is wrong. But i just cannot stay with one person. I have always had multiple partners and this never ending void I have cannot be filled. I had thought Peter was the one, the one to fill my void. But I know I will only burden him with that task. Now a days, all I do is hurt him. Just like repeating history. My father was...rough and now I'm sort of the same. I feel like I am entitled to an open relationship with the things I provide for Peter. But nevertheless I never want to lose my baby boy. After the young man refused to leave I fucked him against the dumpster and he put his number in my phone as ‘James’.

When I got home that night the fear settled back in. I unlocked the apartment door and set the keys on the kitchen table. 

Peter was sitting on the couch watching a tv show when I came in. 

I started first. 

“Peter.” I called out. 

He gave me glance not saying a word. He seemed motionless and unfazed by my presence.  
“I'm sorry.” I confessed. 

He huffed and turned off the t.v. coming near me. 

“What was that?” He asked sarcastically. He crossed his arms rolling his eyes. 

“I'm not going to say again.” I said firmly. 

“You could be here, but you were there with Vanessa or whoever.” He said shaking his head. “You could be anywhere and these days I don't even care anymore.” He finished. 

I scoffed and shook my head. “Never mind where I've been.” I said. 

“Wade, we're in a relationship. We're supposed to be faithful.” Peter said, his face almost like a scowl.

“Peter! I told you, I want an open relationship!” I said hastily. 

“You make me sick, Wade!” Peter said pointing to himself. His face was twisted in disgust. “You make me want to die.” He confessed. 

I stood there and said nothing. I only looked away and went into the kitchen sitting down. 

He came into the kitchen and I just shook my head.  
“Peter. I'm not in the mood.” I said. 

“Wade.” He said. I ignored him and got up to leave. He stopped me and looked me in the eyes. 

“This is the last time you'll ever hurt me.” He said dead serious. “We're over, Wade” He stated “You want to fuck around go ahead, I'm not going be here to stop you.” He finished with a tear failing. 

“You're going to leave me?” I said enraged. I grabbed him by the shoulders and proceeded to yell no to him. His eyes glistened and my heart was aching. 

He finally gave me a hard shove separating us. “Are you trying to fuck me and my mind up?” Peter asked while another tear fell down his beautiful cheek. 

I swiftly took him in a hug and thankfully he let me. He squeezed me and he started to cry into my shoulder. 

He then pulled away and looked at me with those red eyes. “I want to break up.Please.” He begged. The thought of him leaving. The thought of him being in the arms of someone else. Someone else waking up to his beauty. I rather kill him myself than let anyone have him. 

I hadn't known what came over me but I then realized he had a bruised cheek.

I then quickly went to his side and apologized furiously. 

He then shoved me while still keeping a hand to his cheek. 

“I can't live without you.” I said hoping we could just go back to normal.

“You lost me when I found out about Vanessa.” He said hatefully. He muttered the word ‘bastard’ 

“Please.” I said lastly. 

“You say you can't live without me! So why aren't you dead yet?!” He asked angrily.  
“Why are you still breathing?” He finished softly staring into my eyes.

He then started shoving and punching at my chest. I held his hands and forced him into my arms to keep him tranquil. 

“Just. Die.” He said defeated. 

“Baby boy. Whatever we go through we will always stay together.” I said bringing a kiss to the side of his head. 

He then started sobbing and after he fell asleep. I tucked him into our bed getting in also. 

And I know tomorrow, he will get up and go to school while I go over to Vanessa’s or some man’s home. Then we will have dinner and act like everything is fine.

I just want to have my cake, and eat it too.


	2. Passionfruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade and Peter have another fight. Shocker right.. and then Peter gets news....bad news..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After almost a year I'm updating this piece of writing. I literally hate myself because of how much angst I like to write about spideypool. I cannot believe a lot of people liked my first chapter. Thank y'all so much. I wrote passonfirut based off the song passionfruit by drake. So check it out.

 

there was shattered glass and crimson liquid lying aesthetically on the floor. Pictures of faces on the wall looking down judging, like they knew this would happen, again. Early morning's breakfast long gone, splat over the darling nude colored wall picked by him. A bloody lip and a bruised cheek occupied by a young college boy. He's not naive, just loyal. So he tells himself. The owner of the handprint on his cheek belongs to his lover. The bruised teen sat on the cold floor near the couch, filled with tears and regrets. His heart beating out of his chest, anxiety filling up his cup. Overspilling, all the teen wanted to do was leave. 

It's not that he enjoys being monstrous towards the teen. Wade in his little world, fire is brewing.  
Ignoring the boy and hitting him wasn't just games. Just a result of Wade’s bad temper. He'd fist his hands harshly, then gift the boy with his beautiful calloused hands. Occasionally throwing an ‘f you’ of some sorts. His favorite was pulling the teen’s hair, grabbing him by the throat watching his skin turn red. Total bliss. Leaving in the afternoon to return at dusk was the routine. The teen - Peter would wait up till dusk just to chew out Wade, but in result ended up with Peter on the floor with a- on a good day- bruised cheek or on a bad day, a broken limb. Of course, Wade’s childhood was dreadful- no wonder he turned out like this- so when Peter would “bitch” about Wade abus- lightly touching him, Wade would tell him he knew what he was getting himself into.

Currently, Wade was sitting down on an uncomfortable wooden chair in the kitchen. His choice of drink was John Crow Batty rum. His mind was blank and cool, getting hammered was the only thing on his mind. Peter had other plans. The bruised teen got up from the cold floor, tears falling down. He shuffled to their shared bedroom, ready to do what he has done countless times. Peter grabbed the small suitcase he once got for free at a store. Thankful, he quickly started going through his dresser. Wade, of course, heard his movements and manically barged into the room.

“What do you think you're doing?” Wade said alert. He threw his glass of rum to the side, glass shattering. 

Peter flinched, tearing threatening, he stayed quiet resuming to his suitcase. 

Wade, from the door, runs up to Peter taking a hold of his arm dangerously harsh. Wade looked into his eyes, silence entering the room. Peter almost got fooled by the sincerity in Wade’s eyes. 

“Fuck off.” Peter shoved Wade back causing him to stumble. “Wilson.” He coldly added. 

Wade regained posture and rage clouded his mind. “After everything I've done for you. Got for you. Killed for you.” Wade said, anger showing on his face. This statement only enraged Peter more. 

“Done for me?! Are you crazy?!” Peter yelled turning to him. “Nevermind, you are crazy. Also, the only thing you did for me was lie and cheat. Oh and I can't forget, abuse me!” He finished hysterically. 

“Listen, don't leave.” Wade said slowly nearing Peter. “I know you still love me.” He stated. 

“Whatever, I'm going to Harry’s then I'm out of New York. Away from you.” Peter said zipping up his suitcase. 

“Look, I know you're just leaving to get even but-” 

“Wade, shut up. Go call your hoes to come over. I'm leaving.” Peter said walking out the bedroom door with his suitcase. 

Wade with his abusive ass panicked and got Peter's suitcase throwing it out their window, glass shattering once again. 

“Peter, I know I got issues and you got issues too that I won't mention for now, but just trust me. Can't you trust me?” Wade asked closely to Peter, placing a hand on his cheek softly. Peter flinched and took a deep breath. 

“It's kinda hard building trust from a distance, Wade. You were out cheating and doing drugs. I don't know who you are anymore.”

“Okay, maybe we should rule out commitment for now.” 

Peter scoffed and turned away from him only resulting in Wade taking a hold of his arms bringing him closer. Wade crashed his lips onto Peter's. I love you I love you Wade repeated in his mind. Peter foolishly kissed back, his need for touch and love overcame him. 

Wade placed both of his hands softly on Peter's neck. They passionately kissed like it was the first time, making Peter cry and Wade more aggressively kissing back. The bruising of Peter's lips made him pull back. 

“ I know how this works. You'll be wonderful for a few days, then it'll be hell again.” Peter said sadly. Peter pulled Wade into an intimate hug. “I wish it was like before. No lies no hurting. Just love.” He finished distraught. Peter pulled away once again leaving Wade cold.

“It can be, baby.” 

“Stop Wade. Just accept who you are. Crazy..abusive...cheater...liar....killer.” Peter said crying.  
“I wish you nothing but the best Wade. And you were right, I still do love you.” 

Wade got taken back at the things Peter said and never had he felt like(almost) crying right at this moment. He held back tears and took a shaky breath. 

“Then be with me. We can leave, together. Anywhere.”

“Wade, when are you going to understand. I gave you everything. I gave you my mind and body. I don't want to be with you.” Peter revealed. 

Then, Wade’s phone went off, Vanessa's name lighting up. Peter glanced and his heart fell even more. Wade got his phone and guiltily pressed the answer button mouthing ‘sorry’. Peter couldn't believe his eyes and took this opportunity to rush out the door. But Wade quickly beat him to the front door blocking him. 

“I'll call you back, V.” Wade said hanging up. “I'm sorry Peter, look, I need to tell you something.” he said uneasily.

“Oh my god, wade. What is it now?!”

“Vanessa is pregnant.”

“Congratulations.” Peter said emotionless. Everything in Peter felt drained and arduous. Hearing that Vanessa is pregnant made Peter want to cry. The thought of one of Wade’s hoes giving his lover something that he couldn't break him. Wade pressuring Peter to agree to an adoption was hard, but Peter thought of himself as a kid also at the age of 19. He had no business staying home with a baby while his lover went out and did God knows what. From the start Wade only wanted Peter to stay home all day and sit and wait for him to come home. Wade would get so possessive when he went out, going as far as to follow him in his Deadpool costume. Just watching him. Wade even demanded Peter to stop being Spiderman, concluding that Wade himself can take care of New York and Peter. Peter would sometimes use his schooling as an excuse to get away from Wade, of course, Wade saw right through it and yelled that Peter quit college and he has everything he will ever need. Right where Wade was.

“Haven't we been wanting a baby?” Wade said sincerely.

“Don't make you cheating on me with her right. I want nothing to do with that baby.” Peter spat disgustedly.

“How can you say that? It's my baby too.” 

“My point exactly Wade. How far along is she?” Peter asked 

“Look Peter.”

“No Wade. How far along is she?” Peter asked annoyed. 

Wade stayed silent for a moment and looked away from Peter.

“She's 8 months”

“Wow, Wade.”

“I-I wanted it to be a surprise.” Wade tried 

“How fucked in the head are you?” Peter asked angrily 

“If you think about it, baby. This would be good for our relationship. A child could help us love again.” Wade persuaded. “Don't you want to at least try?”

“Try?! I have be-” 

“Fine, if not, I can't say I didn't try.” Wade said. Deep down he knew he was trying to manipulate the boy. Just a little more pushing he will have Peter caught. “I want to love like we used to, too.” Wade added lovingly. He softly grabbed Peter closer to him wrapping his arms around his waist. He stared into Peter's eyes like it was the first time. He could tell Peter was considering. Just one more trick thought Wade. 

“I can't live without you” Wade said. Slowly but surely crocodile tears fell. The faces on the wall are now positively, looking down on Wade evilly.

Peter seeing Wade cry was eye-opening and shocking. Wade never displayed an emotion other than anger in front of him. Peter told himself that this was a step to change. A change in their relationship, maybe they could be happy again. With the help of a child born with innocence, maybe Peter could finally find happiness and achieve the feeling of content. 

Wade knew deep down, all those words Peter said may be true, however, there will always be a small piece of hope and desperation in Peter to have him come crawling back. 

Peter pulled away bringing his hand to wipe away Wade’s tears. “Okay, Wade.” Peter said defeated.

“No, don’t worry about me, just go like you wanted to.” Wade said sadly with mischief hidden beneath the words. Peter felt severely guilty, here was Wade trying to save their relationship and he was ruining it all along. Peter fools himself by imagining happiness is almost in arms reach, and Wade was the key.  
“No. I love you and I will never leave you again. I'm sorry, please forgive me.” Peter confessed., pulling Wade into a hug tightly. 

“Good.” Wade said smirking secretly.


End file.
